A Very Special Day
by Nautigurl 100
Summary: Discalimer/ I dont own Yukan Club all rights goes to its original owner/ writer. *Yuri and Miroku Pairings from Yukan Club. Valentines day is near an love is in the air. What will happen to Yuri and Miroku?


*Yukan Club

*Miroku and Yuri Pairings

" A Very Special Day "

Another boring day at school. Noriko preparing tea, Karen counting her love letters, Seishiro reading a medical book, Bido arranging his dates, Miroku playing his guitar, and Yuri doing what she does best eating.

Miroku and Yuri "Ah another Boring Day!"

Seishiro "That's true" Puts his book away,

Yuri stands up "Say you guys want to…"

Miroku looks up "We will not kidnap you!"

Yuri looks down and smiles "NO!! Not that... You guys want to go to the park and have a picnic."

Karen touches her skin "Well sunlight is… good for the skin."

Noriko looks outside "And the weather is nice…"

Bido (talking to Karen)"Who knows we might meet a beautiful and rich person in the park."

Karen and Bido "Let's Go!!." Noriko looks at the two and says, "So Shallow"

Seishiro looks at Noriko and crack a smile "Still male phobic as usual"

Noriko "leave me alone."

Yuri sits by Miroku side and smiles, Yuri "ummmm why don't you bring your helicopter model and play with it in the park. "

Miroku looks at the other way, "No choice… I guess so." Yuri cheers and says, "Let's go"

Miroku smiles a bit. Yuri stands up and calls her chef to cook their favorites.

Miroku (thinking) _what was that __about… um why I felt warm inside when Yuri was near me. Why her smile made me smile too. Her pink cheeks, smiling eyes, long eyelashes and small figure makes her looks like a doll. UGH!!! What am I thinking!!!!!_

Yuri(asks worriedly)"Miroku what's wrong are you ok?".

All 5 stop what they were doing:

Bido and Karen chatting

Noriko making tea

Seishiro reading

Miroku: (thinking No… I'm totally not fine)

"Uhhhh yes I'm fine…"

Hmm… says the 5 and continues to what they were doing except Yuri who appears to worried.

At the Park…

Karen looks annoyed, "Uhhhh… Not one cute and rich guy…" Bido, "Only sweet hearts are here…"

Seishiro "well Friday is Valentines Day…"

Noriko "sooo… it's normal for couples to go out at such a perfect day."

The 3 looks at her weirdly

Noriko "What!!!"

All "It's just weird for you to know about that.

Noriko "its a natural assumption."

Miroku plays with his guitar while Yuri eats the cake. Miroku stops and stares at her, stunned.

Miroku, "where did you get such appetite, that's your second chocolate cake. And you finished 5 bowls of ramen. Yuri "Ahh that's because all the fats and unhealthy stuff are burned with all the athletic stuff I do."

Miroku ,"Hmmmm…" Yuri , "Hmmm… hey can you take me to the book store, I need to buy a book…"

Miroku, "hah?!! (Stunned) you on a bookstore to buy a book?!!" (Stands up)

The other 4 looks at Yuri also stunned. They walk towards Yuri. Bido checks her temperature. The rest looks at her worriedly.

Bido, "your not even at least sick."

Seishiro, "You are going to buy a book? "

Yuri, "Hai a cooking book."

The 5,"ah!?"

Karen "I knew it, it's always food related."

Bido "don't you have a chef at home."

Yuri "hai but… I also want to learn how to cook too…"

Seishiro, "It's still unusual for Yuri to want to learn something that involves words and books."

Miroku "but it involves food. That's understandable."

Yuri sits, "Valentines Day is near and I want to make chocolates."

Miroku looks down to Yuri.

Yuri "I want to make this year's Valentines Day special."

Miroku looks confused.

Karen (gasps) "don't tell me your in love!!!

All 4 "HUH?!!! Yuri… In love…"

Yuri "I might be…" Yuri jokes

Miroku didn't realized that it was a joke and is bothered by the fact that Yuri might in love.

Miroku (Thinking) _Yuri is in love but with who? Which punk, no ever gave her love letters just foods. UGH!!! Why am I worried? UGH!!!_

Yuri "so can you give a ride? (With begging eyes)

Miroku "fine let's go."

The two hops on to Miroku's motorcycle.

They arrive at the bookstore. And Yuri hurries and buys the book and dashes outside.

Yuri "(Happily)Arigato Miroku. Hey you want to try to make a cake?"

Miroku "Sure why not."

Yuri "hey lets call the others too… Uh let's have a small dinner party."

Miroku _thinking, of course the others too. _

At Yuri house

Noriko, "I'll go make tea and the main course". Karen, "I'll help you!"

Seishiro, "Bido and I will the ramen for. You guys (pointing to Yuri and Miroku) take care of dessert.

Miroku "Alright lets get started".

Yuri read the instructions and took the ingredients for the Chocolate cake." Yuri, "Ok here are the ingredients."

Yuri starts to eat the ingredients

Miroku, "Hey don't eat them or else we won't have enough for the cake"

Yuri " Oh sorry…"

After 15 minutes

Yuri: Ok I finished mixing the batter.

Miroku: Ok I'll handle this now

Yuri: Why

Miroku: cause you might eat it.

Yuri: so annoying…

Yuri puts on an evil smile and put chocolate icing on Miroku's nose. And laughs

Miroku "Yuri!!! Yamero!!!"

Yuri laughs put some more on his cheeks and Miroku runs after her with the icing

They run to the backyard.

Bido "what are they up to… so noisy…"

Seishiro "Let's go".

The four follows the 2 to the backyard. And hides when they see them running after each other they hide behind a bush.

Miroku, "Yuri you're going to pay for this."

Yuri laughs and Miroku catches her and Yuri looks at Miroku, they are looking at each other's eyes Yuri tries to look away and leave. Miroku stopped her and kissed her. to move forward and trips, their lips meet, their hearts jumping. The 4 watches Bido in complete shock. None of them thought this would hapen, Yuri and Miroku could pass as siblings, But as couple? Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!

Uhh… is all Yuri and Miroku could say.

After a while…

Yuri: let's bake the cake

Miroku nods (thinking) _what just happened?_

The four dashes to their places and acts normal when Yuri and Miroku steps into the room.

Miroku is having a hard time hiding his goofy smile and blush.

After dinner everyone leaves and says their good bye.

Yuri lies down (thinking) _my first kiss is Miroku. I was joking when I said I might be in love… Wait am I in love with Miroku…?_

Yuri "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

The house shakes

Yuriko, "Yuri are you ok?"

Yuri "yeah I just had a nightmare…" (Thinking) _what did I say?_

Yuriko " we'll come in now"

Yuri "Nooo… I'm fine I'll just go back to sleep. Good Night!!!"

The next day

Miroku "Ohayo!!!"

Bido, Karen, Seishiro, and Noriko replies excitedly. "Ohayo!!!" Yuri (softly), "_Ohayo_"

Miroku looks away Yuri does the same thing.

Karen "Hmmmm… Valentines Day is in 2 days."

Bido" wonder what will happen then."

Miroku and Yuri "what do you mean?"

Bido "48 hours is enough to get two love birds to confess right."

Karen "That's right. They seem to be the type of person who has a lot of guts."

Miroku and Yuri: What are you talking about. You guys are acting really weird.

The two of them are counfused so they decided to leave; Miroku leaves the school while Yuri goes to the roof top,

Karen and Bido "hey lets get them to confess."

Noriko "That's impossible, they are both stubborn"

Seishiro "Making Impossible Possible Is What Yukan Club Does!!!"

What do you guys think its my first fanfic...

Should I continue it?


End file.
